1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adapter assembly and method for fabricating adapter assemblies and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating a threaded adapter in cooperation with an underlying threaded fitting as part of or for use with a measuring device, e.g., a pressure gauge.
2. Background Art
Measuring devices, such as instruments and gauges used for measuring temperature and pressure, have innumerable uses in industry. Price competition between the various manufacturers is a factor in the marketplace. Therefore, a savings in the cost of material, labor and the like by a manufacturer can have a significant effect on that manufacturer's sales, market share and margins. Therefore, a constant need exists among these manufacturers to develop more cost effective manufacturing techniques.
For example, pressure gauges to measure the pressure of process media are well known. Pressure gauges are useful in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications. Typically, pressure gauges measure pressure and provide an indication of the value. Pressure values are usually displayed in analog form (e.g., by a pointer) or in digital form (e.g., by an electronic readout).
Measuring devices, e.g., pressure gauges, sometimes include a socket fitting by which they may be detachably coupled to a vessel or system for pressure measurements with respect to the contents thereof. Typically, threads are formed on the outward end of the socket fitting for coupling and uncoupling the socket fitting and associated pressure gauge to the vessel/system, e.g., a tank, pipe, reactor or the like. For example, many gauges include ¼ inch NPT threads on the socket fitting for interaction with a threaded aperture or alternative threaded receptor.
However, in some cases, industrial applications are designed to accommodate gauge fittings of differing thread gauges, e.g., a ½ inch NPT thread vs. a ¼ inch NPT thread. In such circumstances, the pressure gauge must be designed to provide an appropriately dimensioned NPT thread on the socket fitting. Typically, suppliers that desire to meet varying industrial needs manufacture products having a socket fitting for each desired thread dimension. Thus, to satisfy customer requirements, the typical measuring device manufacturer has been required to maintain an inventory of the same products, e.g., the same pressure gauge, with different socket fittings that feature different thread dimensions.
In manufacturing socket fittings of different size/dimension, manufacturers generally fabricate/source tubular materials of different outer diameters and machine the requisite thread into the outer surface thereof. To the extent different socket fittings are fabricated for attachment to a single pressure gauge design, significant inefficiencies result. For example, to accommodate different sized socket fittings, design changes are generally required with respect to the underlying gauge, e.g., the gauge housing may require a larger aperture and/or deeper cavity to receive a larger socket fitting. Conversely, smaller socket fittings may require apertures of reduced size/depth. Thus, not only are different sized fittings required, but a different bill-of-materials may be implicated for the associated pressure gauge housing/assembly. These design and manufacturing differences have a significant impact on the manufacturing process and the cost of inventory. Indeed, the need to maintain separate component inventories for pressure gauges differing only in socket fitting dimension is highly inefficient and costly.
These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.